financefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bhadani
Hello *Hi Bhadani Data At , , (UTC): total pages, articles, media files, users, & admins Hello Hi Mr. Bhadani. Thanks for your message. For last three months, I have been doing edits to Hindi Wikipedia and am aware of some of the wiki processes. I would like to add contents here and for the time being I plan to keep contents on my user page (sandbox). In case, it is helpful, please use the same in anyway you may like. Thank you. --Matra 16:44, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the disturbance I am hoping to figure out how to automatically import references and metadata into wikias to make them more useful (see http://arxiv.org, http://plos.org, http://biomedcentral.com, etc.). Thanks for the cleanup! JPatrickBedell 20:05, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Nothing to be sorry about! It is a wiki and fun. Now, we are member of the Insurance Wikia and Finance Wikia, and we have to multiply fast. Regards. --Bhadani 20:08, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::In case, you so wish, please write few words about you on your user page. thanks. --Bhadani 20:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hi Bhadani! I'm the newest Wikia staff member, just getting started here. BillK asked me to have a look around and start doing a little editing and organizing and thinking about how best to get the Finance Wikia off the ground. I just saw that another editor had edited the "forum" template, leaving his question about mutual funds in India on every single page, rather than the single page it applied to, so I transplanted it for him. You've done some great work getting some basic content into the wiki, and I look forward to working with you! I'm going to add some thoughts to the Finance:Brainstorming page now. Best wishes, Catherine 22:37, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes Catherine. Thanks for your message. Let us make Finance Wikia really vibrant with activities. I too look forward to have close collaboration with you, as also with all others who are currently (and potentially) interested in Finance Wikia. Brainstorming is really a launching ground to give a newer and unique direction to Finance Wikia. I was thinking on these lines for weeks, but could do little to articulate my thoughts than creating pages after pages (mostly outlines) about terms. I will surely associate myself with you and others to give Finance Wikia a new face :) --Bhadani (talk) 18:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for the kind words! I'm going to work on some ideas for the main page in my namespace -- feel free to edit or let me know what you think! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 20:45, 2 April 2007 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm glad you like it -- suggestions for improving it are very welcome! :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 06:42, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure. --Bhadani (talk) 13:01, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Life without templates Hi Bhadani -- I fixed Template:Trading, but I think you're doing things the hard way, creating all those templates and extra pages. You could do all of that stuff just as easily on one page. I think having all those templates is confusing for contributors -- it makes more sense when everything can be edited right on the page. I created Big Movement Takes Time to Develop test to show you what I mean. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 18:32, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for making it plain and straight. You are right. I do agree - such templates may be confusing to many. I will gradually sort out the pages and make them easy to edit for everyone. Yes, life without templates is going to be easier for our contributors. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 18:47, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Great! Let me know if I can help. -- Danny (talk) 18:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sure. I we will require you often. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 19:16, 12 April 2007 (UTC)